<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Others Cannot Utter by Rainbow820</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766137">What Others Cannot Utter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820'>Rainbow820</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geraskier Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blaviken, Ciri's POV, Day 4: Hurt/Comfort, Geraskier Week, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just a good angsty time here on the continent, M/M, Sleeping Curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s the role of poetry, Ciri. To say what others cannot utter.” Jaskier had told her that many moons ago. When they watched Yennefer and Geralt have a silent argument. She had raged against it and told him he was wrong. She wishes she had listened to his teachings because here he lay, at her feet- deep asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geraskier Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Others Cannot Utter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1264:</strong>
</p><p>Ciri is sitting with Yennefer waiting for Geralt to return when they hear panicked rambling and bandits making lewd threats.</p><p>Yennefer stands- looking exasperated already storming through the trees.</p><p>Ciri follows holding a knife and the bandits are sent flying with a flick of Yennefer’s wrist.</p><p>“Jaskier,” she says calmly and a bard dressed in purple silk turns to them his hat has an ostrich feather in it.</p><p>“Oh Yennefer lovely thanks,” he says with gritted teeth.</p><p>Ciri looks at him and his face, can’t be more than twenty-five.</p><p>“Why are you here on your own?” Yennefer asks and Ciri watches the hurt fill this man’s eyes before he laughs.</p><p>“I’m not alone now am I,” he says deflecting her questions.</p><p>“You’re the bard,” Ciri says and his eyes blue as cornflowers meet her ice blue ones.</p><p>“And you’re the lion cub of Cintra,” Jaskier says recognizing her immediately. “You look just like your mother,” he tells her.</p><p>“You knew my parents?” Ciri asks.</p><p>Jaskier laughs and shakes his head. “My dear I was there the night of the banquet. I’m the reason Geralt was there too” he says and Ciri hears the bitterness in his voice.</p><p>“Come bard Geralt will be returning soon” Yennefer sighs. Jaskier barks out a sharp laugh and waves her off.</p><p>“Geralt made it perfectly clear how little he enjoys my company Yennefer. He’s all yours. Lovely to meet you princess” he says and turns to walk off.</p><p>“Bard” Yennefer sighs and he turns. She tosses a pack of meats and fruits in it that she summoned from the camp. “You are skin and bones take care,” she tells him and he nods in thanks.</p><p>“Please do not tell him I am here,” Jaskier says eyes wide and Yennefer nods turning from him.</p><p>“He’s Geralt’s friend?” Ciri asks Yennefer.</p><p>“Just a friend I hope,” rings true in Yennefer’s ears as she nods and leads Ciri to the camp.</p><p>Ciri watches as Yennefer roots around her pack and holds up a small bottle. “My apologies Ciri,” she says and smashes the bottle.</p><p>The smell of honeysuckle floods her nose and she gags on it.</p><p>Geralt returns nose twitching. “Jaskier?” He questions looking around.</p><p>Ciri raises an eyebrow as Yennefer steps forward. “I broke a bottle of honeysuckle perfume. Wonder if a broken lark smells the same” Yennefer says and Ciri watches Geralt’s jaw clench. He’s upset now and storms off to the edge of the camp.</p><p>Ciri watches them and Yennefer seems pleased with herself even though Ciri is getting a headache from the smell.</p><p>“Sleep cub” Yennefer whispers and Ciri is dragged under.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1265:</strong>
</p><p>Ciri throws a knife at the window of her room in the inn and it hits the wall beside it.</p><p>“Careful with that cub,” Jaskier says from her door.</p><p>He had been singing downstairs when they walked in. Jaskier had dragged Geralt outside and Yennefer and Ciri had finished dinner and gone upstairs.</p><p>“Did he apologize?” Ciri asks knowing they had argued long ago.</p><p>“In his own Geralt-y way” Jaskier nods stepping forward slowly. Trying not to startle her. “If you think you could stand my company I’ll be traveling with you for the time being,” Jaskier tells her and she nods.</p><p>“I think I can manage” she smiles and he laughs.</p><p>“Of course you can honestly it is quite the treat for you Ciri. You have the honor to travel with the most well-known bard in all the continent” he cheers.</p><p>She’d call him arrogant but he isn’t wrong. Known as Jaskier or Dandelion every kingdom knew him. Every town sings his songs.</p><p>He was famous for winning bard competitions and Oxenfurt would be filled for his yearly lectures from people all over.</p><p>She had asked to go to the competition once in Vizima. Yennefer has met Geralt’s eyes and they said they could not.</p><p>She had pouted but when she saw the pain in his eyes she had relented and backed off.</p><p>Now she knows why. Only Geralt would have the most sought after bard in the continent following him like a puppy and throw him away like the runt of the litter.</p><p>“Might you teach me how to play the lute?” Ciri asks.</p><p>“It would be my honor” Jaskier grins at her and she wonders how annoyed Geralt will be. When Jaskier plays he demonstrates his mastery of the art but she’ll be new and shrill. Oh, how she can imagine his face.</p><p>Jaskier bows to her and leaves her to sleep and she grins fetching her blade from the wall and flops into bed flipping it between her fingers.</p>
<hr/><p>Ciri sits with Jaskier and is very bored as he goes over how to string the lute he bought her once again and how to tune it.</p><p>She appreciates the gift and understands how expensive it is. But she sounds horrible compared to Jaskier and she just wants to get it right.</p><p>“Ciri,” Jaskier says and follows her eyes to Yennefer and Geralt. They are beside a willow tree and she isn’t looking at Geralt.</p><p>Jaskier sighs setting her lute aside and moving closer. “What a strange expression,” Ciri says staring at Geralt.</p><p>“Childishly simple actually my fair rose,” Jaskier says and she flushes at the nickname.</p><p>She wishes her childishly simple crush on the bard would leave her. It simply is not her fault though to have someone so famous that all the people are court spoke of so, interestingly- means she had expectations of him. That did not involve his kind words and soft hands helping her tie off strings.</p><p>“He’s asking her to forgive him” Jaskier begins and she tunes him out his words should stop there but they don’t. He continues on about all Geralt’s foolish words and deeds his tone bitter.</p><p>“That’s the falsest lie you have ever told me!” Ciri shouts cutting him off. She turns and he’s staring up at the clouds his cornflower blue eyes turned away from her.</p><p>“You’re making it all up, just because he was rude to you doesn’t mean he was rude to Yennefer. He’s not even speaking” Ciri glares at the bard.</p><p>Jaskier lets out a bitter laugh and turns his head to look at her. “That’s the role of poetry, Ciri. To say what others cannot utter.”</p><p>“That’s a stupid role. And you’re making everything up!” She screams at him cheeks going red and Jaskier just looks so patient.</p><p>“That’s also the role of poetry,” he says with a quirk of his lips. That is the smirk that he uses when he thinks Ciri or Geralt is being childish but he won’t stoop to their level.</p><p>She hates when he treats her like a child. They hear shouting and then to see Geralt with a bowed head while Yennefer yells at him.</p><p>Ciri feels her heart clench they can’t leave her what if this fight is just like the one with Jaskier and Geralt all those years ago.</p><p>“Oh dear,” she breathes out.</p><p>“It’s childishly simple” Jaskier repeats. “She’s saying sorry to him now,” he says before standing and handing her lute back and walking back towards the inn. He sounds sad but Ciri just turns back to her lute and starts to tie the strings.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1266:</strong>
</p><p>Ciri yawns from her place on Roach’s back as they walk through the mud the winter gone now.</p><p>The town at the bottom hands them any messages that came for them while they were held away in Kaer Morhen.</p><p>Apparently Jaskier often sends to Geralt in the winter.</p><p>“One letter from Lettenhove,” the barkeep says handing it to Geralt.</p><p>Geralt raises an eyebrow, not often Jaskier went home. He opens the letter and his eyes trace the words four times before they sink into his skull.</p><p>Geralt falls to his knees with a chocked gasp alerting the other patrons of the bar.</p><p>Ciri runs to his side while Yennefer picks up the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Witcher,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My brother Julian has died this winter. I know he would like you to know. He has left Pegasus to you if you’d like him. He has left his lute to a girl named Fiona. He wrote these conditions to us last summer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With this letter should be the horse and the lute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Viscountess de Lettenhove</em>
</p><p>“She did not take long to take his title” Yennefer breaths out. But she supposed if Jaskier had no legitimate sons or brothers than she would.</p><p>Ciri takes the letter next and Yennefer watches the silent tears fall from the Witcher.</p><p>“To Lettenhove” Yennefer orders and Geralt is silent. He stands and nods to the barkeep before taking the letter from Ciri and showing it to the barkeep.</p><p>“How much for the horse from the winter,” Geralt says voice heavy.</p><p>“None I should be owing you how much money they sent with that messenger. In any case here’s the lute” she shrugs and it looks perfect still.</p><p>“Elven magic” Yennefer whispers to Ciri who nods taking it gently.</p><p>They find Pegasus the poor gelding in the stable. Yennefer rides him with Ciri and leaves Geralt alone to Roach.</p><p>They ride to Lettenhove in the next week and it’s long and harsh of a journey but Geralt is silent through most of it. Except at night when Ciri doesn't need a witcher's sense of hearing to hear Geralt's sobs- which turn to gentle weepings as he falls asleep.</p><p>“He is grieving lion cub,” Yennefer tells her softly wiping away Ciri’s tears. “We grieve for Jaskier together and he grieves alone. We can not begrudge him that” Yennefer whispers and Ciri stares into her violet eyes.</p><p>They are wet with unshed tears, Ciri did not know she cared for Jaskier so much as well.</p>
<hr/><p>They reach the coastal city and demand Jaskier’s sister at the market. “You won’t be welcome,” a girl says not much older than Ciri maybe seventeen. She has brown hair and cornflower blue eyes.</p><p>“How do you know” Yennefer sighs.</p><p>“Cause Uncle Julian wasn’t welcome here. No friends of the dead bastard will be either” she sneers.</p><p>“He’s your Uncle?” Ciri asks.</p><p>“Was, not that I ever met the man. Became a cautionary tale round here. Do your duty and be happy. Lose your head in the arts and you lose your titles, your money, and your family. You become a Witcher’s whore. Now we have the ending, you kill yourself” she says cruelly and Geralt clenches his jaw.</p><p>“He killed himself” Geralt grits out and Ciri sees the shake of his shoulder's. He is in pain right now.</p><p>“Uh Huh went to Blaviken heard how his mutant master really was and like the tragic figure of one of his romantic poems drank poison” she laughs like Jaskier’s life was a joke.</p><p>“Where is he buried?” Yennefer cuts in before Geralt can say anything.</p><p>“Nowhere we didn’t bring his body back. Had them burn it in Blaviken” she says and her guards tell her it’s time to go home. She gives a mock bow and is lead away.</p><p>“That bitch,” Ciri says earning semi amused glances from Geralt and Yennefer.</p><p>“We should go on the path,” Geralt says.</p><p>“You can have more” Yennefer begins.</p><p>“No, we don’t have more time” Geralt cuts her off voice going cold. “We have to train Ciri. Let’s go” he tells them and turns away from the city.</p>
<hr/><p>They never even got to see his body. Ciri has his lute of course in Kaer Morhen safe in her room.</p><p>She carries the one he bought her to keep herself entertained. She had come to understand after Jaskier’s died that Geralt had loved the bard as he loves Yennefer.</p><p>It had confused her at first how she missed it completely but Geralt has never been the same. Ciri never plays in front of him because it only leads to him storming off and the soft weeping she hears follow.</p><p>They don’t call him white wolf- at least not to his face and watch for when people do. Because that hurts him more than butcher at this point.</p><p>The memory of his lark. Ciri has shut many people up who ask about the bard which gets them a punch to the gut if they’re lucky.</p><p>Geralt seems to realize just how famous his bard was now. Now that it’s out in his face in every town with a song by Jaskier or a previous lover.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1273:</strong>
</p><p>Ciri leans against her horse looking at the sun high above lighting up the snow.</p><p>Long ago she had been a princess of Cintra but now she was a Witcher. Much to the protest of her father Geralt she had the potions and treatments done.</p><p>Her pale blue eyes turned cat-like and yellow.</p><p>She was a Witcher and scarred just as Geralt is and how he hates it.</p><p>Yennefer teaches her magic still so she has far more than the average Witcher.</p><p>She rides into the city of Blaviken. She usually avoided it the pain far too much. Geralt was never allowed and after Jaskier-</p><p>Nearly seven years ago they had received that letter from Jaskier’s sister explaining that he had died.</p><p>Ciri sighs and shakes her head. She doesn’t want to be in Blaviken but they’re finding cursed men asleep. Stashed in attics and cellars.</p><p>Ciri walks to the stables and pats the black neck of her mare. Kelpie is a massive horse and often doesn’t fit in stables but Blaviken has tall stables so she can stay out of the weather here.</p><p>Ciri puts some coins in the stable-boy’s hands and walks towards the mayor's house.</p><p>She pulls her hood off and the guard looks terrified but lets her in.</p><p>She adjusts her wolf amulet and walks into the house.</p><p>The mayor is waiting at the table drinking and he offers her wine. She takes a cup and regards him.</p><p>“You said in the notice that you found three men asleep who were presented as dead nearly ten years ago,” Ciri says.</p><p>“More than that actually. We scoured every shed, every cellar, and every attic. All the bodies are in my cellar now. There are six bodies. Young men who we found dead are clearly not dead” the mayor explains to her. He leads her to the attic and her amulet hums from the magic.</p><p>She sees the six cots along the wall and they look asleep alright. She walks to the first one and pries an eyelid open easy. Like he’s been asleep for moments.</p><p>“Where did you find them the first time?” Ciri asks feeling for a pulse.</p><p>“All around town” the mayor responds.</p><p>“Anything in common about their deaths. Expect that they’re all young men?” She asks checking for wounds.</p><p>“They all killed themselves using poison” the mayor notes.</p><p>Ciri turns exasperated. “You’re telling me within a few years all of these men killed themselves with poison and you didn’t find this even a little suspicious” Ciri growls at him.</p><p>“Well- I wasn’t around when we did” he mumbles turning his fingers.</p><p>“Who was” Ciri demands- stalking closer to him.</p><p>“You can speak to old Marilka she’s a spinster” the mayor breaths out and Ciri nods leaving the cellar behind.</p><p>She finds the old house and knocks. “Who are you” a short old woman with greying hair and a wrinkled face. She’s probably in her late fifties.</p><p>“Ciri of Cintra. I’m a Witcher. I was told you were here when they found the men the first times” Ciri says.</p><p>“Ciri of Cintra I’ve been here since anything happened in this damn town. They found face down in the mud a bottle of poison in their hands. But it was no death elixir. It was a curse” Marilka says inviting her in.</p><p>Ciri knows of her, Geralt mentioned the girl Renfri had held a knife to. This was her an old woman.</p><p>“Do you know who poisoned them?” Ciri asks.</p><p>“Hmm” she nods staring out the window and Ciri listens to her heartbeat steadily.</p><p>“Why did you do it?” Ciri asks and Marilka smiles sharply.</p><p>“Smart girl you are. Well, I was shunned most of my life after that butcher incident. I might have thrown the rocks but they saw how Geralt protected me from their windows. I was completely outcast after they discovered the treachery of Stregabor and knew I worked for him” Marilka sighs reaching for a bracelet.</p><p>When she puts it on she’s a stunning young woman with red hair and green eyes. She removes it and is an old woman again.</p><p>“Tell me how to wake them” Ciri orders her fists clenching. She cares not for the sob story of a murderer.</p><p>“I don’t know” Marilka shrugs. “I stole a potion recipe from Stregabor. I thought it would kill them” she sighs.</p><p>“Why not leave start over” Ciri demands.</p><p>“Because some of us princess don’t have anyone to watch our back. No Witcher’s or sorceresses to lead us in hand past the bandits and soldiers” Marilka spits out and Ciri rolls her eyes.</p><p>“If you can not help me you are no use to me” she begins harshly.</p><p>“Wait I do have something. Well someone” Marilka says standing and Ciri has her steel sword out now. They walk to a hidden floor panel and Ciri follows closely as they crouch down a hall only the light of a lantern showing the way. Ciri looks around as they stand in a cellar filled with plants before she sees the body in the corner.</p><p>Ciri gasps a hand flying her mouth and the light of Marilka’s lantern shines over the body in her cellar, it’s Jaskier. His chest is rising and falling softly he looks just the same. Which was to say always too young for his age.</p><p>“He has this” Marilka begins reaching for Jaskier’s hand and she’s slammed into a wall a steel blade at her throat.</p><p>“If you lay a single finger on him I will take it from you” Ciri growls darkly her hands unwavering her eyes cold as stone.</p><p>“If you lay a single hair on her head, yours will be on the ground next” Marilka parrots and Ciri furrows her brow pressing the blade closer. “It’s what Geralt said after Renfri when we went to move the body” Marilka explains with a cruel smirk.</p><p>Ciri knees her in the gut before turning to Jaskier and reaching for the paper in his hands. They let go as if he was sleeping and not the hardened grasp of a dead man.</p><p>She reaches for the lantern and looks at the torn page, it’s poetry.</p><p>
  <em>O'er glistening roofs you float<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through lily-strewn rivers, you dive</em><br/>
<em>Yet one day I will know your truths</em><br/>
<em>If only I am still alive...</em>
</p><p>She has no idea what it means. She knows it's one of Jaskier's more famous poems, <em>Elusive. </em>What is it supposed to say, what does it mean now. Why did he rip away the page and hold it in his hands as the poison was forced into his mouth?</p><p>“That’s the role of poetry, Ciri. To say what others cannot utter.” Jaskier had told her that many moons ago. When they watched Yennefer and Geralt have a silent argument. She had raged against it and told him he was wrong. She wishes she had listened to his teachings because here he lay, at her feet- deep asleep. With scraps of his poem, no doubt intended to give her clues on how to wake him up. If anyone had ever found the body.</p><p>What if Marilka had decided not to share and Jaskier laid and rotted for eternity. Her blood boils as she turns to glare at the old woman. "The recipe now" she demands, holding her sword once more. The old woman nods and shuffles around before handing her an old page with plants and elder words on it. Dammit, Jaskier could read elder and she never listened when he offered to teach her that either.</p><p>"Did he know the cure?" Ciri demands her sword back at Marilka's throat.</p><p>"The bard- he came here in the late fall, alone-"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1266:</strong>
</p><p>Jaskier rides in on Pegasus the autumn chill in the air as he looks around Blaviken. Only slightly north of Lettenhove and it is so much poorer and disgusting.</p><p>Jaskier walks to the inn and gets a room and starts to play. </p><p>“That’s the butcher's whore” one drunk shouts and Jaskier grits his teeth. </p><p>“Come off it” a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes grins. “He’s providing a good show- your ugly face certainly can’t compare” she laughs and Jaskier winks at her. </p><p>“Your name my fair lady” Jaskier grins brightly. </p><p>“Sonya” she responds extending her hand. He kisses the back and returns to the table. </p><p>She stays and talks with Jaskier after he eats and returns to his room with him. </p><p>They spend the days together and he inquires about the butchering of Renfri and she answers that it was terrifying. </p><p>“A little young to have been there,” he says leveling her a harsh glare. “But I suppose Marilka you did know Stregabor. Geralt never did you justice” he grins and she looks shocked.</p><p>“How do you I was not as I appear?” She asks.</p><p>“Magic has a certain feel to it when you come as one. I know it well enough. You answered with fear when I asked you. The villagers were angry. You had a knife held to your throat.” Jaskier says and she jerks back from his hands. “I won’t hurt you Marilka,” he says turning his palms up to face her.</p><p>“You’re very observational” she notes and he grins at her. She knows better than to call him on being a spy. They tend to get stab-y once they know what you know about them. </p><p>“I am sweet Marilka and you can take your glamour off,” Jaskier says.</p><p>“I am old.” </p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>“No, you are not.”</p><p>“You are six years older than me. I did the math I know you were born 1216” Jaskier shrugs and she wonders what magic has been done to him. </p><p>She removes her bracelet her graying blonde hair falling in front of her blue eyes. Her face is wrinkled and weather-worn. </p><p>He cups her face and kisses her all the same. “Why kill that man last night?” Jaskier asks.</p><p>“He isn’t dead. Just asleep” Marilka defends now positive Jaskier is a spy and Jaskier looks into her eyes.</p><p>“Okay, why put him asleep” Jaskier wonders pulling her to his lap.</p><p>“He’s a rapist. The others were the same. Bad men who need punishment” Marilka insists.</p><p>“You took the law into your hands you made a choice” Jaskier sighs.</p><p>“And I’ll never know if it was the right one” Marilka snaps at him bitterly recalling Stregabor’s words over the shouts of the villagers. </p><p>“You should wake them up. Have them brought to justice” Jaskier tells her.</p><p>“Why?” Marilka snaps standing up and walking away from his grasp.</p><p>“Because they deserve to see a trial” Jaskier snaps.</p><p>“And I’ll hang for it?” Marilka laughs.</p><p>“I wouldn’t let that happen” Jaskier insists and she knows he could probably manage that. </p><p>“Why do you care what happens to me then if I’m just a monster?” Marilka asks.</p><p>“I find myself loving too many people who think that of themselves” Jaskier sighs.</p><p>“You can not possibly love me. You barely know me. What Geralt said of me when I was fifteen does not count” Marilka shoots back.</p><p>“No it doesn’t but what I’ve learned of you this week does. I love freely and openly. And I love many Marilka. A part of my heart is yours now and I will love you always Marilka. I heard of you when you were a fifteen-year-old girl who scared Geralt away from making friends when you broke his heart and told him to leave. Now as a woman I know you and I see you helping the people of this town even when the scorn you. I love you” Jaskier insists. </p><p>“Okay, we can look for a cure if you want,” Marilka says and goes back to his grasp.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1273:</strong>
</p><p>Ciri closes her eyes and lowers her sword. “Why not tell me? And why poison Jaskier if he was on your side” She demands. </p><p>“Because I loved him and I poisoned him because I let the fear get the better of me. My own life became more important than his and I panicked and forced him to drink it. He fought desperately, cut me right across the stomach so he could grab that paper but I tackled him and poured the potion down his throat” Marilka shrugs. Like it was no big deal- like Jaskier was just another nameless monster to be cut down.</p><p>“The other murders went unnoticed, uninteresting. Why hide this body?” Ciri asks shaking.</p><p>“Because Jaskier, as it turns out, is a viscount. And we could have been slaughtered so they went with the suicide as they did the others and when they said to get rid of the body I took it’s I couldn’t let them have it. He belongs to Geralt and if he caught word,” Marilka trails off.</p><p>“Geralt won’t kill you,” Ciri says and Marilka looks up.</p><p>“Even after” Marilka begins and starts choking as Ciri’s blade cuts her throat open. </p><p>“That’s for Jaskier” Ciri sneers and kicks her body away going back to Jaskier’s side.</p><p>Fuck she has to get him to Yennefer. Fuck Jaskier and his good heart. Fuck Stregabor like a lot. Just fuck this whole town. </p><p>She manages to get him out and throws him on the saddle of Kelpie covering his body with her cloak and marches to the mayor's house. </p><p>“I will be back with a cure. Do not move the bodies” she orders and storms out. She climbs up on the saddle adjusting Jaskier over her lap and takes off. </p><p>She heads for Oxenfurt where it is filled with people who can contact Yennefer and Geralt for her. And people who will help Jaskier and be discrete. Some probably too discrete best not tell his spy friends though they will probably know soon as she enters the city. </p>
<hr/><p>Yennefer steps through the portal to Oxenfurt annoyed as Roach protests but eventually, she and Geralt step through. </p><p>They tie Roach up beside Kelpie and head to Jaskier’s private quarters at the college. Where they still meet even now that the scent of Jaskier is gone. </p><p>“Fuck” Geralt breaths out seeing Jaskier’s body on the bed. </p><p>“Hello” Ciri greets and Geralt lets out a half sob/half growl at the sight of Jaskier’s chest rising and falling. </p><p>“Oh, my” Yennefer whispers hand over her mouth. </p><p>“Yeah, I kind of did all of the above. I’ll explain later but I really need your help to wake him” Ciri says standing. </p><p>“The spell what was it?” Yennefer asks reaching out.</p><p>“A potion actually. One of Stregabor’s. Jaskier also was holding his poem. They said it was the key” Ciri says handing them Yennefer.</p><p>“Who?” Geralt demands, gritting his teeth. Their yellow eyes meet and Geralt stalks forward. “Ciri who did this to him?” Geralt demands.</p><p>“I went to Blaviken the men asleep they found more. It was Marilka, Geralt. She was attacking rapists and murderers” Ciri says.</p><p>“Good for her” Yennefer mumbles but can’t be too interested she attacked Jaskier and that can not stand.</p><p>“Why him,” Geralt says softer.</p><p>“He got involved you know how he is. She felt her life was at risk if he woke the men up so she put him under” Ciri explains.</p><p>“I’ll gut her” Yennefer vows knowing Geralt had cared for the girl at one point. </p><p>“I slit her throat and left her in the cellar where she put Jaskier to rot for seven years,” Ciri tells her and Geralt kneels beside Jaskier grasping his hands. </p><p>No one had been able to bring him peace but here beside his breathing bard, he knew the first bit of comfort in seven years.</p><p>“Water lily means peace so sleeping potion, but white chrysanthemum means truth which why would use those together. Daffodil means eternal life which explains how they haven’t decayed but it also means unrequited love which goes hand in hand with truth potion or with sleeping potion. Not both” Yennefer mumbles.</p><p>“O’er glistening roof you float through lily-strew river you dive, yet one day I will know your truths, if only I am still alive” Geralt recites from memory fingers finding Jaskier’s hair. </p><p>“He told us all the flowers in the potion but how does that help us wake him?” Ciri asks.</p><p>“Might be true loves kiss? But that is simple and often a fairy tale” Geralt says voice strained. </p><p>Yennefer is looking at the work and thinking of the cruelty of Stregabor what use would he have for a curse like this. “Well what are you waiting for Geralt,” she says and he gives her and Ciri a look before bending down and kissing Jaskier.</p><p>He sits up gasping when Geralt pulls away nearly head butting him. </p><p>“Jaskier” they all breathe out- a tear in their hearts was stitched together by the sight of him sitting up wide-eyed. </p><p>“Geralt” he cries out throwing himself at him for a hug that Geralt responds to burying his nose in Jaskier’s neck. </p><p>“You’re alive” Geralt chokes out. </p><p>Ciri regards them and Yennefer leads her out of the room. They would celebrate in a moment.</p><p>“Oh wow you did not explain how crazy Marilka was at all” Jaskier laughs and Geralt sobs tears falling freely and Jaskier’s grin falls.</p><p>“Geralt oh my wolf talk to me please” Jaskier begs, holding him close. </p><p>“You were dead” Geralt sobs and Jaskier looks at the window, sunny warmth. </p><p>“Well not really and look I’m here now so it is all okay” Jaskier whispers running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“It’s been seven years Jas,” Geralt tells him and Jaskier lays back letting Geralt rest on top of him. Covering his dirty doublet in tears. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Geralt” Jaskier whispers running a hand through his hair. “I never wanted to leave you,” he says. </p><p>“I couldn’t breathe without you, Julian. I felt like I was underwater” Geralt whimpers.</p><p>“For seven years? My wolf you know I will die actually one day. And there will be no true loves kiss” Jaskier begins.</p><p>“No stop please I do not want to think of losing you again. Please Jas-“ Geralt hiccups and Jaskier presses a kiss to his lips. </p><p>“When did Ciri become a Witcher? Oh, she’s 23 now. What happened with well everything oh Geralt” Jaskier gasps eyes wide. </p><p>“I will tell you everything and they will help. I just beg of you let me have this for a moment Jaskier. Please” Geralt whispers leaning his head on Jaskier’s chest over his heart. His face is wet with tears and Jaskier nods leaning back letting Geralt listen to his heartbeat. </p><p>He rubs his back and neck as Geralt falls asleep. Jaskier has no idea what will come after this but Yennefer opens the door and Ciri steps in as well.</p><p>She looks hesitant and he grins at her as she presents his lute to him.</p><p>She sees it in his eyes how pleased he is to see it. Maybe they don’t even need poetry to say things without saying them. Of course, Jaskier would disagree but Yennefer kisses his cheek and presents the poem and ingredient list with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s way more clever if you don’t actually know what flowers are in it” Jaskier shrugs and Yennefer rolls her eyes.</p><p>“How am I to wake the others up?” Ciri asks Jaskier. </p><p>“Hm oh, it’s in the first line. Over glistening roofs, you float. Winter flowers” Jaskier says.</p><p>“Winter jasmine, the flower that welcomes spring. It wakes them up from hibernation” Yennefer sighs and Jaskier nods. </p><p>“What,” Ciri says.</p><p>“Flower language. It’s all bullshit made up my poets who couldn’t come up with better metaphors” Geralt says and Jaskier is immediately off on a rant.</p><p>He notices how fondly all three of them are regarding him and wonders how long he can push the, I was dead, line till they stop humoring him. He reckons very far from the tear-stained cheeks of his Witcher no Witchers and favorite sorceress. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed. Witcher Ciri is my new favorite headcanon, well kind of headcanon. It can happen in witcher 3 depending on what you do. Honestly let's give Yennefer a round of applause for dealing with these three. A lot of the conversations are taken from the books as well. Like the quote about the role of poetry is directly from The Time of Contempt so few easter eggs for those of you who know. </p><p>Love, </p><p>Rainbow820</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>